A vertical split type compressor is known in which a bundle having a substantially cylindrical shape and housing a rotor, blades and the like, is capable of removable inserting in an axial direction into inside a casing having a substantially cylindrical shape. In this vertical split type compressor, when the bundle is inserted into inside the casing, in order to avoid that the bundle interferes with the inner circumferential surface of the casing, a left-and-right pair of inner rollers is provided at lower part in the vicinity of a front end of the bundle and a truck is provided to support a rear part of the bundle, and the bundle is inserted into the casing while correcting an inclination angle of the bundle so that the relative angular difference between the bundle and the casing becomes to a predetermined angular difference (For example, Patent Document 1).
In a case of the above compressor, a recess recessed outward in a radial direction from an inner circumferential wall surface is formed in the vicinity of a front end of a chamber of the casing. In a state in which the bundle is completely housed inside the casing, the positions of the recess and the inner rollers are overlapped in the axial direction and the inner rollers drop into the recess, and accordingly, the inner rollers are relieved from the load.